In motor vehicles, heated catalysts are known to be very effective at reducing hydrocarbon (HC) and carbon monoxide (CO) emissions. Typically, heat for this application is developed in the catalyst during cold start ups by means of a heating element powered by the battery of the motor vehicle. Electrical energy supplied to the heating element brings the temperature of the catalyst up quickly to improve its effectiveness as soon as possible after the engine starts.
However, conventional electrically heated catalysts have several significant problems associated with them. One drawback is that the motor vehicle battery is subject to severe treatment which can cause a substantial reduction in battery life. Furthermore, the motor vehicle incurs a significant weight increase and attendant fuel economy penalty due to the control system, wiring, and auxiliary battery which may be necessary to operate the electrically heated catalyst.